


Cuddle With Me

by Bunny7033



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunny7033/pseuds/Bunny7033
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He let Sam position them until he was lying flat on the edge of the couch, the taller man spooning him from behind. Sam wrapped his arms around Castiel’s waist and sighed into the angel’s ear. “Hi Cas,” he murmured.</p><p>“Hello Sam.” Castiel couldn’t help but be amused, though he was still rather puzzled by the other man’s actions. “What are we doing?”</p><p>"Cuddling."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle With Me

“Cas?”

Sitting on the couch in the bunker, Castiel hummed his acknowledgement of Sam, attention not straying from his book. He did not even look up. That is, not until the hunter leapt over the back of the couch and maneuvered himself into a horizontal position; he dragged Cas down with him, who was too surprised - and curious - to resist. He let Sam position them until he was lying flat on the edge of the couch, the taller man spooning him from behind. Sam wrapped his arms around Castiel’s waist and sighed into the angel’s ear. “Hi Cas,” he murmured.

“Hello Sam.” Castiel couldn’t help but be amused, though he was still rather puzzled by the other man’s actions. “What are we doing?”

“Cuddling,” came the soft, sleepy-sounding reply. Cas huffed out a quiet laugh, placing his own hand on top of the one already resting on his stomach.

“I see. Not that I’m complaining, but why are you in such a cuddly mood?”

Sam nuzzled Castiel’s ear. “Why not?”

“Why not indeed.” There was a puff of air against his ear as Sam chuckled softly.

“Well, I’m tired, for one. And it’s good for you?”

Cas smiled. “Cuddling?”

“Shh,” Sam ordered. “It is. Contact,” here he gently squeezed Castiel’s middle, “is _very_ good - for humans, and probably angels too. Cuddling also releases oxytocin, which can boost the immune system and lower the risk of heart disease.” He brought one hand up to play with Castiel’s short, dark hair. “And it reduces social anxiety, and stress-”

“Do you feel stressed right now, Sam?” Cas asked wryly.

The hunter dropped his hand and snuggled closer to Castiel’s back, burying his face in the back of the angel’s neck. Cas felt Sam hum against his bare skin, the vibrations causing a light, pleasant tingle to shoot down Castiel’s spine. “No. But that’s probably because we’re cuddling.”

“Of course,” the angel agreed solemnly.

Sam groaned and tightened his hold around Castiel’s waist. “Stooop,” he whined. “I just feel like cuddling, ok? It’s _nice_.” He poked at Castiel’s stomach, and continued poking as he said, “So we’re going to cuddle and you’re going to enjoy it.” He wiggled his fingers over the angel’s belly button for emphasis.

Cas bit his lip. “I thohohought we were cuddling,” he said, an involuntary giggle making its way into his objection.

“We are.” Sam settled back against him, breathing into his skin. Cas relaxed, his body melting against the hunter’s. Though he had experienced cuddling with Sam on many previous occasions - often post-coital - they had never cuddled just for the sake of cuddling. He was willing to admit that cuddling was indeed a rather peaceful activity - perhaps he and Sam could cuddle more often.

The calm lasted another moment before Sam’s index finger snaked inside Castiel’s belly button and squiggled around, causing the angel to jump and burst into giggles. Cas twisted around so that he was facing Sam, whose arms were still wrapped around Castiel’s waist. “You will pay for that,” he announced in a tone of utmost seriousness.

“No! Cas, NAH! Wahahahait-” Sam broke out laughing as Cas slipped his hands under the hunter’s shirt and wiggled his fingers over Sam’s ribcage. One of Sam’s arms was trapped underneath Castiel’s side, but he used his other hand to push at Cas, who did not budge.

“You. Ruined. Our. Cuddling.” Cas growled, digging his fingers into a sweet spot at the bottom of Sam’s ribcage. Sam screeched and tried to wriggle free from Castiel’s grip, laughing even harder. “I was enjoying our cuddling.”

“You-hehehehe, Cahahahas, wahahait! Hahahaha, cahahahalm d-dohohown! Weeheehee, we cahahan stihihill cuddle-” Sam squealed as Cas swirled a finger inside his belly button, all of the fingers on his other hand still tickling the hunter’s ribs. “Cahahahahas, stohohop!”

“Why should I? You didn’t seem to have a problem tickling me earlier.” Castiel’s hand spidered up Sam’s ribcage to tickle his upper ribs. With a teasing smirk he said, “I think I’ll just have to tickle you until you’re sorry.”

“Ihihi alreheheheady am sohohorry!” Cas didn’t cease his relentless tickling. Apparently resigned to the fact that his one-handed pushing was not going to be effective in getting Cas to stop, Sam used the arm that was still pinned underneath Castiel’s body to awkwardly reach up and stroke the angel’s shoulder blade.

Castiel’s reaction was immediate; he exploded into peals of laughter, flailing so hard that he fell off the couch, dragging Sam down with him. Sam was laughing as he pinned Cas down with his knees and proceeded to attack the angel’s back with his hands, but Cas couldn't process anything else past the fingers that were tickling his shoulder blades. They wiggled over his skin, digging into the sensitive hollows and pinching at the protruding bone. After a few minutes Sam finally stopped, leaving Castiel pink-faced and wheezing on the floor.

Sam rolled off of Cas and lay next to him on the ground, waiting for the angel to regain his breath. When Cas had recovered enough to glare at him, Sam laughed, holding his hands up peaceably.

“Sorry Cas, but you started it.” He moved a hand towards Castiel’s back. Cas flinched, looking suspicious, though as soon as Sam’s hand began massaging calm, soothing circles into his shoulder blades he quickly relaxed, letting his eyes flutter shut with a soft sigh.

It didn’t stop him from pointing out, “If I recall correctly, you are the one who ‘started it.’” Sam ducked his head, cheeks flushing slightly.

“You know,” he said somewhat sheepishly. “I was actually having fun - cuddling, before I ruined it by tickling you.”

Castiel could not stop his lips from curling into a smile. “I wouldn’t say you _ruined_ anything,” he disagreed mildly. Sam grinned. “However, I certainly would not be opposed to more cuddling.” The next moment they were lying in each others arms on top of Sam’s bed after Cas transported them to the hunter’s bedroom. And then they cuddled.

**Author's Note:**

> I just feel the need to point out the fact that the 'cuddling' tag includes 'accidental cuddling' as well as 'non-consensual cuddling' and 'dubcon cuddling' - in addition there is a tag for the 'NCIS cuddle challenge' which I might take a look at. 
> 
> Reposted on [my tumblr](http://calmturquoise.tumblr.com/post/86839046700/cuddle-with-me) .


End file.
